


Spawn of Radio Loki: Avengers Crack Vid

by Kadorienne



Category: Hulk (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, Gen, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack vid medley featuring Loki and the Avengers. </p>
<p>Songs: "Big Shot" by Billy Joel, "One Way or Another" by Blondie, "Would I Lie to You" by The Eurythmics, "Beside Myself" by Peter Gabriel, "Karma Chameleon" by Culture Club, "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top, "Too Big" by Suzi Quatro, "Could We Start Again Please?" from "Jesus Christ, Superstar".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spawn of Radio Loki: Avengers Crack Vid

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from the movies THOR, AVENGERS, and THE HULK.
> 
> Thank you to Grey Bard for betaing and song suggestions.

[Youtube link](http://youtu.be/aYYBOEASKvY)

[DL link](http://belladonna.org/Songvids/ThirdCrackVid.mov)

**Author's Note:**

> I used footage from the 2003 movie _Hulk_ rather than the later movie _The Incredible Hulk_ because I like it better.


End file.
